1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slitters for slitting moving webs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional slitters employ either single or multiple alternately usable blades to slit moving webs. While such slitters operate in a generally satisfactory manner, they continue to suffer from a number of problems. For example, when the blades are withdrawn from the web path, they remain exposed and thus pose a safety hazard to operating personnel. Also, blade mountings are unduly complicated, making the task of replacing worn blades difficult and burdensome.
Among the objectives of the present invention is the provision of an improved slitting apparatus in which the blades are automatically shielded from exposure when they are withdrawn from the web path.
A companion objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved and simplified blade mounting and adjusting assembly.